Back to Switzerland
by ScarletFerret
Summary: Sofie is running from a disturbing event in her life. Where does she go? Back to a small town she visited in her teens! And who might she run into? Oh, just bloody Alex Turner and the rest of the Arctic Monkeys. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Alrighty, so this is my first fanfic *asdfghjkl* *takes deep breath*. I'm going to see how this does (hope fully well! *fingers crossed*) and then see where it goes from there.

Uhm, I don't own Alex urner or the Arctic Monkeys. Just le plot.

PS I know that the AM aren't a fandom but this is the only site that I'm really aware of where I can post fanfic (till new to wattpad and etc) so I feel comfortable with this. Please don't eat me.

PPS I also forgot to mention the boys' accents and Dario/Livia/Sandra/Claud (Swiss)! I'm sorry! But they will be referenced later so if you're wondering where that came from, I am apologising now ;3

xoxo,

SF

Sofia huffed, arms straining against her heavy paper bags, heels clacking rhythmically against the rise of the sloping side walk. She smiled a slow smile thinking of the day's purchases, proud that she had been able to get so much at satisfactory prices.

'_I guess Mom's affinity to ridicule prices did rub off on me. Ha, and I used to be so embarrassed when she started haggling. Hehe, my kids are going to be SO embarrassed, just like me. Well, more saved money for me and my future luxury.' _She thought sadly before snickering again at her future kids' expense. Lost in her musings she stumbled on a pebble the size of her fist. She raised an eyebrow, giving the rest of the extremely bare sidewalk a cursory glance. The pebble had most certainly _not_ been on the sidewalk this morning.

She heard a small childish laugh and turned to the nearest set of bushes, setting her bags on the ground. Glancing up again she realised she was only 50 metres from the entrance of her hotel. If she'd continued on her musings she would probably have walked right past it.

Putting her hands on her hips and heaving a sigh of resignation, she called out, "Alright, you little monster! Come on out or I'll tell mommy and someone won't be hearing a bed time storey tonight!"

"VAT! Neh! Canth do zat! Wivve's gunna go teh ze mooooon t'day. Mummy vont wead me teh buk! She vont, she vont! Pwease Safya!" A slender little boy sprang out of the bushes dusting his sweater and swivelling half pleading, half demanding eyes on her. He crossed his arms and stomped his small foot for emphasis.

Sofia raised her eyebrows, inwardly smirking at the little boy. '_God, he is so adorable. He'll hit me if I tell him though. Fooey.' _Letting out an audible sigh she bent down until she was at eye level with the toddler. At this point he was hastily trying to blink glassy eyes away.

"Aw, Claud, don't worry. Willy will go to the moon tonight and Claud will help him defeat aliens every step of the way." Sofia consoled the toddler, brushing leaves and twigs out of his hair before bringing him in for a tight hug.

She waited until his sniffles died away before letting him go and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He eyed her warily, and then smiled hesitatingly.

"You pwomise?" he gasped hopefully before putting his hands on his hips again, "You canth call meh Clath. Sandwa gunna waff! Only Claio!" He added huffily. He looked almost comical and had he started tapping his foot Sofia would have burst out laughing.

"Only if Claudio apologises, and don't worry, Sandra won't say anything." Sofia admonished sternly.

"Vy? You maketh fun of meh. Ven you was gunna fall ith was funneh! You wook wike a tholt" the little toddler giggled.

"Oh, really? I'm going to enjoy shampooing your head tonight you little rascal. Now, let's go. Cedric promised me soup!" Sofia rolled her eyes, collecting her bags and turning again to the toddler.

Claudio scuffed his feet and started at the floor before turning a determined face up at Sofia.

"I... I'm..sa..sawwy Safya. Thithent vant you to hurt! Jus thot it was funneh" he muttered looking at the ground.

Sofia looked down at the boy and gave a small smile thinking over how far they had come in the span of the week she had spent at his family's hotel. They had started out as enemies (his reputation for trouble-making preceded him) and had settled into a far more companionable relationship. They could _almost_ be considered partners in crime (heaven knew, with the pranks they pulled) if it weren't for the fact that they still pranked each other as well; if the rock was anything to go by.

In that moment Sofia understood why she was so taken with this trouble making toddler. He reminded her of her brothers back in Canada, whom she missed terribly, despite their tendency to annoy the heck out of her.

She cleared her throat and glanced around hoping Claud wouldn't see that she was tearing up. He would exploit it if he could. Ahead of them she could see the chateau styled hotel beckoning her with its delicious whisperings of food and comfort. Further along the hotel she could see a couple playing a doubles match in the gated tennis court.

Across the hotel was the weird hill that she had climbed with her family 3 years ago when for spring break in her last year of high school. The view from the hill was of a range of mountains that couldn't be seen from the sidewalk. Climbing the private property had been worth the risk with that view. It was the first time she had ever been to Europe. Cliche as it may be, she had fallen in love at first sight, especially with _Switzerland_. That year she'd gone back home and told anyone that would listen that she was going to retire to Switzerland in her old age.

Her family had stayed in the same hotel she was at now for two days. Back then Claudio had just been a new born. Sofia smiled, remembering his sister Alessandra, then four, carrying him through the dining hall.

She looked down at him to see him staring up at her questioningly.

"Alright, I accept your apology little sir. Now, I really want some soup. How about we head back now, hmmmm? And what is your mommy going to say? No leaving the hotel by yourself little man. Even if you are waiting to maim me." she said with a wry smile, tweaking his nose.

He snorted and swatted her hand away before extending his arms in the air. Sofia smirked at him and bent down to lift him up, rearranging him on her hip before grabbing her bags again.

"Good. Now. Give us a kiss." she teased, knowing the little boy would get riled up.

"Neh. You are a gurl. Got coooties." he snapped, scrunching up his face.

"No? Alright then," Sofia faked a sigh, ambling down the sidewalk, "I guess Sandra will love the two chocolate bars I bought. Maybe I'll help her eat them." she giggled musingly.

They were by the path leading into the hotel now when Sofia stopped seeing something she had missed before. A large tour bus was parked across the road from the tennis court. '_Oy vey, I can't deal with loud noisy tourists. That's my job!...It can't be a school, it's summer. Maybe they couldn't find a hotel in the city?'_

"SAFYA!"

"OW, Claud! What is wrong with you?!"

The little boy looked mutinous. "Wathent wistenin' to meh! Siwwy!"

"Oi. Ok, what were you saying?" Sofia asked heading into the open entrance of the hotel.

"I saaay, you wudenth dare. Sandwa only geth vun! Vun, vun, vun, VUN!" He bellowed in her ear.

"Good lord Claud, with lungs like that you could outrun professional football players." Sofia muttered rubbing her ear. She walked around the reception desk where there was a small queue, no doubt the new guests probably waiting for room keys and in through the open doors that lead to a homely office of the Birchmeier family.

"Sofia! Thank goodness you returned early today, darling!" a shapely woman in her mid thirties sighed before adding "Claudio, sweety, get off of aunty Sofia, let her rest for a bit. Ask Sandra to fetch her a glass of water!"

Sofia tightened her grip on the boy. "I'm waiting for my kiss Claud." she smiled mischievously.

Claudio sighed, rolling his eyes. For a three year old he was very snobby. He quickly gave her a peck before she set him down.

He then ran over to greet his mother, Livia Birchmeier before heading out the door. _'haf to fin' Sandwa. Tew her onwy I get chocowate.' _He laughed out loud before stopping at the door and calling Sofia over.

"Come here!" he demanded sweetly extending his arms. Sofia eyed him warily before squatting to reach his eye level whilst maintaining a healthy distance. He was up to something.

"Yes?" she asked, eyeing him skeptically.

"Didunth give you kissy on otha cheek!" He replied handsomely and leant forward to give her another peck. Sofia raised her eyebrows but leant forward obligingly and let him give her a kiss.

She could hear a chorus of 'awwwwws' coming from over the reception desk which the room was situated behind, where Mr. Birchmeier was looking very over worked. Sofia smiled and gave him a wave.

Right when she was about to stand up, Claud quickly locked his arms around her neck and pulled her head back to - "OW! You little monster, I knew you were up to something! He _bit_ me!" Sofia groused rubbing her cheek hearing a chorus of guffaws from over the reception desk. Her audience had turned on her and most likely were taken with the little devil!

"Dahdy!" Claud yelled letting go of Sofia and running into the older man's arms.

"You cheeky little rascal. Don't worry Sofie, sweety, he'll get an extra long bath for that." Dario Birchmeier laughed pinching the little boy's cheeks.

"VAT!" Claud squawked, an astonished look on his face, "But dahdy! You soppos' to be my dahdy! Sofya's gunna put champoo on my head!"

A round of laughter went around the lobby again, Sofia joining in. "Oh we'll see. Maybe I'll use girly shampoo so you smell like - _oof_"

"SOFIA! SOFIA, SOFIA, SOFIA, YOU'RE BACK!" A screaming bundle of purple and yellow launched itself onto Sofia, giggling and squeezing the daylights out of her.

"Alessandra! I asked you to get her some water, not attack her!" Livia yelled trying to pry the little bundle off of Sofia.

"I think the kids in this family have it in for me!" Sofia gasped lifting Sofia onto her hip and giving her a peck on the cheek.

Sandra giggled again and buried her face into Sofia's neck before looking up and giving her a blinding grin, "I missed you! So did Claudio, he kept asking me to call you! "

"Neh! I didenth! Sandwa's lyin'!" Claud vigorously shook his blushing head at Sofia's laughing face.

And of course, Sandra didn't miss a beat, all in one breath "- And I drew a dress, like the one you're wearing. But the one I drew doesn't have flowers. It has spirals, and beads, and there's lace, and it's so pretty! I'm going to get married in it! But you have to help me, I didn't know how to draw the bottom like a princess'! And I want to see if you like it. You have to like it, OK? "

Laughing, Sofia interrupted Sandra, "OK sweety, breathe. I will definitely look at your dress in a bit but why don't you and Claud go to the lounge and play for a bit? I think your mummy and daddy could use a little help. And then I can give you a little surprise too, hmmm?"

"Is shocolate! The supwise is shocolate!" Claud yelled out.

"OK. And you'll spend time with me too right? We can play dress up and stuff?" the petite girl asked smiling.

"Of course, when everything settles down in a bit." Sofia promised giving her another kiss.

Sandra smiled her brilliant smile and gave Sofia another tight hug before being set down. She grabbed Claud's arm and started walking away from the counter towards the lounge. Claudio turned back around and yelled "She got two kisses, you wike her more, s'not FAIR!"

He stomped his foot for emphasis and then ran ahead of Sandra.

"Oh, don't listen to him, you baby him too much, he just enjoys the attention." Livia said placing a comforting arm around a surprised Sofia.

'_I hope he doesn't stay mad...' _Sofia thought worriedly turning back to Livia and Dario (they had insisted she call them that). "So, what do you need my help with?"

"Oh, no, no, no, _no, _you are a _guest, _you will not be working! You've been out all day, get up to your room and rest young lady." Livia scolded, hands on her hips.

Sofia rolled her eyes in Dario's direction, who was valiantly trying to cover a violent cough that sounded like 'lier'.

Laughing, she turned back to Livia, "OK. I'm going to go upstairs and put my stuff away and then I'm coming back to either help at the front desk or in the kitchens, or even with the kids. Alright? Good." Without waiting for a response she walked back into the office to collect her things.

'_God, it's messy in here. Alright, must change, eat, help. Then sleep. Soooo tired. Danm it. And I promised I'd call Miriam too.' _Sofia sighed and rubbed her face.

Dario turned back to the queue at the desk while Livia went to check on the kids. "I'm so sorry about the distraction miss; we're having a hectic week. Here is you room key," he apologized to the comely young lady who left in a huff. '_What is it with Fridays and crazy business? Thank god for Sofia.' _he thought turning back to the line.

But the line seemed to have digressed and now he was just looking at what seemed to be a sea of people. "Ladies and gentleman, if everyone could please form an orderly line this would all go by much faster!" he sighed tiredly. The group at the front started jostling around until at least a semblance of a line appeared.

"Be back in a sec Dario" He turned back to see Sofia, bags and shoes in hand trudging along miserably out of the office and into the hallway. '_Poor thing, she looks exhausted. All that shopping and I would too. Women.' _he thought rolling his eyes and turning back to help the next customer.

Dario looked up as the portly middle aged man made his way down the hall and to the stairs. That was the fifth customer. He checked his computer, they were nearly fully booked! Only four rooms remained; a suite and three singles. He looked up counting eight people with luggage separated into two groups. Something was wrong. He beckoned the group of four men who had been waiting quite a while but the second group intercepted and came up first. He smiled apologetically to the men at the back but they returned reassuring hands.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N *plays the trumpets* And Alex is heeeeeeeeere!

Alex watched the middle aged man's apologizing smile with pity before returning one. The poor man looked exhausted. '_Well with those kids, I would be too.'_ he mused. The hotel seemed to be run by a family, although he wasn't sure where the Sofia girl worked into the equations. The Birchmeiers were all blue eyed blondes but the petite brunette was welcomed as if their own. Obviously she was helping them from the looks of it, and god did they need it. But she didn't look like hired help. And Mrs. Birchmeier had mentioned something about her being a guest. But there's no way someone staying at the hotel would actually be working? Would they? He wasn't getting anywhere with this, it had been a long flight and he wanted nothing more than food and sleep. He shook his head and turned back to listen to the group in front of the desk, his eyes resting on the slim brunette. She had been eyeing him up earlier he remembered with a conceited smirk.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Bellevue hotel, I am Dario Birchmeier. May I have the reservation names?" Birchmeier asked tiredly. Alex's heart went out to the man,

"Good afternoon! We have a suite booked under name George Daniels." The young man, George presumably, smiled, motioning to his three female companions.

Alex rolled his eyes and shared a smirk with Matt.

"Ah yes, Daniels. Here it is. The Kinselli, one of our most popular." Birchmeier beamed at the group.

"The Kinselli? What about the Panorama?" the short redhead asked.

"Oh, you know about the Panorama? You've been here before?"

"Yes, three years ago" the pretty brunette smiled. '_She has nice smile.' _he thought absently.

"Ah, I see. Well, yes, that one is probably the most popular but it is already booked out to someone." Birchmeier explained, spreading his hands out palm up in apology.

"Oh, that's OK, we were just wondering, we've seen the Kinselli too, it's great." The brunette grinned. Her companions didn't seem to share the sentiment Alex noted amusedly.

Dario quickly sorted out the payment method and identification of the group before sending them on their way. This day was just getting longer and longer.

The second ('_and thank god, LAST'_)group walked up to the reception desk.

"Good afternoon. I'm very sorry, sirs, about the long wait. I'm Dario" he apologized to the long haired one in the front.

"Oh it's really no bother. The little ones were very entertaining," one of the four replied, "Let's just get us our rooms, I am exhausted!"

"Of course. You are all in singles," he looked up to see affirming nods, and went back to the computer, "That's odd. I only have three reservations here for... one Jamie Cook, Nick O'Malley, and a Matt Helders." He glanced up frowning at the fourth member of the group who stood to the right. "And you would be...?"

" ... Alex Turner," the man with the quiff stated politely.

"Oh, SHITE!" the one named Jamie cursed, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"Hey, language! There's a very impressionable toddler running around!" Sofia said smacking Jamie in the arm on her way around the reception desk. Nick, Alex, and Matt raised their eyebrows at Jamie who shrugged in response.

"What's wrong?" Matt? Nick? One of them whispered to Jamie. Loudly. Loud enough for Dario to hear anyway.

"Sofie, sweetie, could you please get the keys to rooms 302, 303, and 304? They're in the drawer at the top right of the desk!" Dario called out as her back disappeared into the office. She raised a hand in acknowledgment.

_'Why are there so many people checking in today?! Thank god I came back early. And I STILL haven't gotten my soup! Or eaten lunch! Arghhh!' _Sofia quickly grabbed the keys and hopped outside.

Alex watched as Sofia came out of the office holding three small envelopes. She'd changed out of her flowery dress into a studded white sleeveless blouse paired with bright red shorts. '_Does she dress so...dressy all the time?' _He then remembered her conversation earlier with the little girl...Sandra? Something about dresses. Must be a city girl he figured. Her curly hair was arranged in a messy bun but even now a few tendrils escaped loose to frame her face prettily.

He felt movement beside him and turned to see Jamie smiling at the girl. He rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh.

"Here you go, they were the last three!" she yawned, putting three envelopes on the counter, moving to go back into the office.

"Hmmm. Okay, stay here for a bit Sofie, " Birchmeier turned back to face them."This is really odd, are you sure you were booked?" he asked looking at Alex.

"Well, Jamie was supposed to have a suite booked for all of us, but there were none so then he had to book them separately. I guess something went wrong..." Nick turned to a sheepish looking Jamie.

"The system crashed and I was drinking and I _told_ Alex to remind me to finish his reservation –"

"And I reminded you!" Alex sighed exasperatedly.

"...Oh, then I guess I forgot... again..." Jamie sighed rubbing his face.

"Great. Now what?" Alex turned to Birchmeier.

Just then, a slender man in an apron came jogging down the hallway carrying a bowl whose contents seemed to be slopping dangerously close to the edge, stopping at the desk. Alex edged away from him.

"She's gonna kill me. Here's the soup. Pretend it's been sitting here for a while" he planted at Birchmeier before turning around to leave.

"Oh, buddy it's your funeral, she's sitting in the office right –"

"CEDRIC! You jerk! Do you know what time it is? Three! I've been back since two, for the soup, the soup that you promised me _three_ days ago, and I didn't even eat lunch today because you told me you would have some when I came back and now I'm hungry, and tired, and cranky and it's all your fault!" Alex's raised his eyebrows. For a little person she sure had a pair of lungs. There were tears in her eyes that she was furiously trying to blink away and it reminded him of the little boy she had been playing with earlier. Her fists were clenched and she looked ready to do murder.

"Ugh, I hate you, you...you idiot!" she snapped, stomping her foot for emphasis, before grabbing her soup and brushing past the dumb struck chef towards the lounge. Alex stared after her amusedly not knowing whether to feel sorry for her or to laugh at her sulking. Maybe this week would be more fun than he thought.

"...I need help with dinner. Oh god, she's not gonna help me is she?" the man, Cedric?, Turned around looking at Birchmeier worriedly.

Dario sighed, "You should have kept your word, idiot. She's been having a rough week and frankly, you're the chef, so stop relying on her, she's a _guest_ for god's sake! Now get, dinner has to be prepared, we're fully booked!"

'_So she is a guest. Then why the hell is she running around like an employee?! Maybe Jamie can ask Birchemier.'_

"Oh god. Kill me now." Cedric took one last look towards Sofia who was busy throwing mutinous stares at him in between eating her soup and glaring at the fireplace across the sofa she was seated on. Sighing, he turned back towards the way he'd come mumbling about cheesecake and bad dreams.

"So where were we? Oh, right, Mr. Turner. Unfortunately, we can't provide you with a new room. BUT, if you are willing of course, I'm sure we can make arrangements for you to maybe room with someone. One of your friends perhaps?" here he looked over towards the other boys who nodded their heads.

"Alright, for now, why don't we get the three of you settled in your rooms. Here are the keys," he pushed the three envelopes towards Jamie, Nick, and Matt. "You can take that elevator to the third floor and then turn right for your rooms."

"Great! Thank you, we're just going to go grab the rest of our luggage and then you send our mate up to one of us eh?" Matt grinned, patting Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah, great. I'm not rooming with this prat." Alex said pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards Matt. Matt winced, bringing his hand to his heart and exaggerating a fall before grinning and joining Nick and Jamie to grab his luggage.

Alex frowned watching the three of them take the elevator up to their rooms before turning back to Birchmeier who was now talking to his wife.

"Oh you poor thing, I'm so sorry. I'm Livia, and you've already met Dario" Alex started as Mrs. Birchmeier placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder offering him an understanding smile and indicating her husband.

Alex stared for a moment before smiling back. This whole anonymity was great! No one here recognised their band and if anyone did they didn't say anything. No need to worry about people trying to cozy up. That's all the boys and he had wanted!

"So, what are we going to do with you?" The question was directed at Alex but she turned to her husband.

Alex watched Bir – Dario – turn to his wife and felt a pang of jealousy. Not because of Livia, no she was beautiful enough but that wasn't it. He watched Dario place an arm around Livia's shoulders and she unconsciously leaned into him. They were so at ease with each other it was subconscious and the way they looked at each other spoke volumes of the love they shared. That was something Alex had always wanted. He had had it at one point too but he'd lost it so he settled for the next best thing; writing songs about it.

Sighing, he looked up just in time to hear Livia's outraged voice.

"You must be joking Dar, you're going to make the poor boy wait until you can find an extra bed and then have one of the staff members move it into another room? Love, that's going to take too much time and he looks exhausted!"

Well than what do you suppose we do, we can't send the poor guy out!"

"Of course not, that's ridiculous," she waved her hand flippantly and looked over Alex's shoulder. "Hmmmm, what about Sofia?"

Dario frowned. "Sofia? What about...Oh. You mean ask her to share her room with him?"

Alex frowned. "Oh, Mrs. Birchmeier that's really not necessary, I can room with one of my friends. There's no need to inconvenience anyone else. I'd much rather be sharing a room with someone familiar than not, it it's just the same to you."

"See, the boy says so himself." Alex pursed his lips in amusement. He had a sneaking suspicion that Dario didn't want him sharing a room with the girl. She may not be his biologically but he certainly saw her as a daughter. Apparently Livia was thinking along the same lines.

"Shut up Dario, we can't have him waiting and upsetting people. Of course we have to get Sofia's consent - " Dario coughed but Livia just rolled her eyes, "and most likely she'll say yes. Sweety, Sofie's amazing and she'll understand and ...oh! Right, of course you're looking at me like I'm crazy!" she smacked her head, "I should have started with this but Sofie's staying in one of the two suites. There are two rooms in it and she's staying by herself, it's really very spacious. No, don't give me that look!" Alex looked at her innocently, "There's really no need to share with your friends, especially if they're in singles! It'll be much more comfortable and they view is breath taking, you'll love it!"

Alex looked at her consideringly and then looked over his shoulder to see Sofia eating soup and talking into her phone. He turned back to see Dario eyeing him warily. Livia's argument was sound but the idea of staying with a stranger wasn't very appealing. However, everyone in the hotel was enamored with the girl so how bad could she be? And it was only for a week, maybe two. _'Who're you playing Turner? You just want to be in the suite. Well, go ahead, say yes you hedonistic bastard.'_

He smiled at Livia, who squealed in delight, "Alright then, let's go ask her!"

Dario acquiesced and walked around the desk with Livia in tow. He picked up one of Alex's suitcase, "Do you have more?"

"Oh, yeah, just let me grab my guitar." he walked outside to their tour bus that was parked across the tennis court and popped the luggage door. He grabbed his guitar, and one more suitcase before slamming the door shut. The others had agreed to leave the instruments inside the bus but he liked having his acoustic with him.

He walked back in through the door where Livia and Dario were waiting. Dario made to take his other suitcase but Alex waved him off. "So, what did she say?"

"Well, let's go ask her. Sofie will take our word for it but she'll probably want to make sure you're "OK"," she winked before moving towards the lounge.

"Hey, Livia, this hot chocolate is great! How do you expect me to go back home and use the powder?" Sofia beamed.

"Just buy some chocolate and melt it in sweetheart," Livia said flippantly and motioning Alex and Dario to take a seat, "Dario and I have something to ask you."

Sofia watched as Dario and Livia sandwiched Alex between them in the sofa opposite of her, to Dario's credit he tried valiantly to hide his discomfort. She glanced over at Alex and something flickered in her brandy eyes. She knew. Alex was sure of it; she knew who he was.

"This is Alex." Livia motioned towards him.

Sofia extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Sofia. Sofie's fine though," she smiled.

Alex grabbed her small hand in his own. He couldn't help noticing how soft and delicate looking it was.

"So," Sofie retracted her hand, leaning back into the sofa, tucking her legs underneath her. "What's up?"

Alex didn't listen as Livia caught Sofie up. He watched the young woman sitting across him with narrowed eyes.

Sofie raised an eyebrow at Alex, sipping some hot chocolate.

"So, you gonna be making a lot of noise with that?" she pointed to his guitar after Livia had finished.

"Well... it's acoustic..." Oh no! What if she said no because of the guitar? He should have left it in the bus!

Sofia laughed, eyes twinkling mischievously at the stricken look on Alex's face, "I'm just joking, it's fine. Come on, I'll help you take your things up!" she finished the rest of her hot chocolate and handed the empty dishware to Livia.

"Well, you two go on get settled and dinner will be in two and a half hours. So at 6:00, OK? Great!" Livia beamed at the pair before turning to a fidgety Dario.

Sofie took another peek at Alex who was busy grabbing his luggage. Well, who would have thought she'd be rooming with Alex Turner of the Arctic Monkeys. In Switzerland. Life sure was funny.

She was about to grab his second suitcase when someone cleared their throat behind her. Sofie turned to Dario wondering why Alex was fighting – and failing miserably – to fight a smirk.

"Sofie, dear can I talk to you in private?" Dario mumbled twiddling his thumbs.

"Dario? Oh, for god's sake! She doesn't need –"

"Well I think she does! I don't want her getting hurt!" Dario snapped at Livia

"Dario, don't you dare –" Livia narrowed her eyes, one hand on her hip.

Sofie turned an irritated look on Alex who was trying valiantly to cover his "cough" before turning back to the couple, "Yes?"

"Well...see, I know that's you're a responsible young girl and I know that you're rooming with Mr. Turner here out of the goodness of your heart, but..."

"Oh my god." Sofie hid her face in her hands, wanting to die of mortification. Alex's coughs were getting more violent. She turned and kicked him in the shin before turning back to the Birchmeiers. "Dario, I know you're saying this out of love, and you can't even begin to understand how touched I am that you would worry for me. But I'm _fine. _Really, I can manage him, he's not all that he thinks he is," she smirked, pointing behind her towards an indignant looking Alex who was nursing his leg. "Besides, being the looker he is, he must have a girlfriend, no" she turned too innocent eyes upon him.

Alex snorted, rolling his eyes, "Of course. And I put great importance upon my life; no point in losing it over a _tiny_ little girl." Alex smirked. If there was one thing he knew, it was that short people didn't like being reminded of the fact.

"Excuse you, I'm 5'1! And I'm totally worth losing a life over," Sofie huffed, flipping her hair. "Now let's go and show you our room pretty boy." she smiled grabbing his guitar.

"Bloody controlling, this one," Alex muttered under his breath reaching down to pick up the other two suitcases.

"I heard that. Prat." she called back.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: well, this one is a little shorter than th other two. I only had up to this much *cries* and I'm really busy with school so the next update might not be till mid December-ish. I'll **try** for an earlier date but no promises! It's also a bit slow here, but I'm one for details, so bear with me!

Sofie giggled to herself climbing up the stairs. Alex Turner was an odd one. He was too easy to rile up and she was sure behind that "suave" gelled head was a cuddly teddy bear; she'd make sure of it.

She turned back to glance at him but quickly turned around rolling her eyes. She could feel his stupid smirk boring into her back.

OK, so maybe if teddy bears were obsessed with building nests in their hair and wearing leather in the summer. And had annoying smirks and could raise their eyebrows. So he was not close to a teddy bear, ... more like a tame cat. Or lion.

She snickered again imagining Alex and the rest of the Monkeys in cheetah print leotards; they could be Alex and the Pussy Cats. She made a note to mention that to him.

"Oi, love be careful with the guitar, that's my living in your hands!" Alex snapped while Sofie tried to maneuver a corner; the girl had brought her soup with her.

"Oh, calm yourself." Sofie muttered, reaching the landing. It was going to be a long...wait. No one had mentioned how long he was going to stay. She abruptly turned around –

"Watch the guitar, I'm not joking!" Alex yelped as the case struck the door in front of her. Lord, it was going to be a long week. He turned to look up at her, and she rolled her eyes! She did! The nerve of her, it was his _guitar! _Jamie might have said something about him being obsessive about it. He wasn't.

"Obsessive, much?" – "No I'm not!" – "Whatever, how long are you going to be staying here?" Sofie asked, setting the soup down on the floor to another "My guitar!" and rummaging in her pockets for the key.

"A week. Maybe two. Why, how long have you got the room?" Alex replied distractedly. His guitar! She would murder it if he didn't take it back!

"Oh for crying out loud, it's in a case!" Sofie snapped seeing him making reaching for the guitar. You'd think he gave birth to it.

"Of course, but –" he stopped when she turned challenging eyes back at him. Bloody control freak, definitely!

"I've got it for two weeks. Maybe longer if I feel up to it." Sofie hissed shoving the key into the lock.

"Is that a key? There are no cards?" Alex stared in wonder.

"Yeah, it's an old place. I like the keys, it's a nice change." Sofie sighed. She glanced up at him through narrowed eyes, "but there's only this copy. Well there's one that Dario has, but that's for emergencies. And this is mine." She emphasized the mine, pointing to herself.

Alex snorted again, rolling his eyes.

"You know, you're pretty different from your interviews. All cute, shy, muttering and stumbling. Well I mean the newer ones you're a bit more cokcy. But I didn't know you could be so expressive, Turner" she grinned nudging the door open with her hip and bending to pick up her soup again. She walked into the suite and placed his guitar on the couch.

"Stop. Put those down. It's time for le tour!" she said happily twirling around not noticing Alex's look of astonishment.

The girl was nuts. He was sure of it. She would kill him. In his sleep, most likely.

"You know who I am." He stated.

"No, really?" she gasped, "And here I was thinking you were some biker wannabe, but nope, just Alex Turner." she rolled her eyes.

Alex smirked. "You watch my interviews?" he raised an eyebrow. Oh and what it was to see her squirm.

Sofie blanched. "No. Well yes, but don't go getting a big head. I like your band. It wasn't just you in the interviews. Really. The last tie I saw one was, like, a year ago!" She tried to explain but Alex's smirk just grew wider as he placed his suitcases down.

"I was under the impression there was going to be a tour." He said innocently.

She made a face at him. Alex laughed, "So, no tour?"

Sofie turned around muttering obscenities under her breath. Who did he think he was? She _did _only watch band interviews. And it was a few. For god's sake, this idiot boy!

"Well, that's the kitchen to your left through that archway" she was still put out, "and this is the living room, TV's over there" she pointed to the wall TV above a table surrounded by chairs.

"I noticed," Alex smirked. She was muttering about stupid boys in quiffs and leather under her breath. This was going to be great he though gleefully.

"Right, well, on then" Sofie mumbled leading him to the other end of the room to a set of double doors.

"What about the balcony?" Alex asked pointing to the wall opposite the entrance door that was completely made of glass where the curtains were drawn. Still, light was peeking through and Alex remembered Livia saying the view was something.

Sofie grinned. "That my friend is for the end. The "badum tsh" if you will," she winked.

She pushed open the double doors and motioned him inside. Alex went in behind her only to have her shove at him. "What is it now?" he sighed while she rustled around.

"I was just covering the view," she rolled her eyes, "This is your room."

Alex took in the spacious bedroom with appreciative eyes. The bed was actually two joined together but he wasn't complaining. The room was bare save for a two tables on either sides of the headboards and some small paintings around the room. It wasn't gaudy or over done and the floral wall paper made up for the lack in other decorations. He could do without the flowers but they weren't gaudy either so he didn't mind. The floors were hard wood and made the chateau feel more like a cottage in the winter. It was perfect.

Sofie watched the goofy grin grow on Alex's face and the look of boyish happiness on his face. _'Such a boy'_ she mused. "Alright, onwards _tiny _man," she laughed.

"Har de har har." Alex drawled resisting a smile.

Sofie went on to show him the hallway leading out of his room to the washroom, where she exclaimed happily, "This is the _only _room in the hotel with a bathtub. All the others have these stall thingys with flimsy curtains!" and then onto her room which was less spacious than his in the front and faced the front of the hotel.

"Why didn't you take the bigger room with the view?" Alex asked as they headed back to his room. The rooms were connected by a hallway (where the washroom was) and neither had doors, much to his chagrin.

"I don't know. I just dumped my stuff in the back room. I sleep in this one though usually." She motioned to his bed where her shopping bags were discarded. "Not anymore," she sighed wistfully.

"If you want the room I don't mind changing. I mean it is your suite after all." Alex apologised

Sofie grabbed her bags and headed towards her room again, "Nah, it's fine. I don't want to be moving my things. Give me a second and then we'll go see the view!" she called over her shoulder.

Alex sighed and threw himself onto the bed, covering his eyes. He was so tired. All morning on the bus had been exhausting for him and the boys. Speaking of, where were they? He had to make Matt jealous!

"Boo!" Sofie whispered into his ear.

"Gah!" Alex sat up too fast and fell off the side of the bed, much to Sofie's amusement.

"Ahhh man, you should have seen your face." She gasped between bursts of laughter to a glaring Alex.

"The view?" Alex asked dusting his jacket off.

"Mhm. Follow me sir," she mocked with twinkling eyes.

Alex watched as she made a show of opening the door and peeking around it. She was blocking him with her body.

"Sometime before I turn 90 please," he drawled.

"Stop taking the fun out of it. Now close your eyes." She snapped.

"Why? Gonna push me off?" Alex teased.

"Turner, if you want to see the view, shut your gob and give me your hand!" Sofie snapped.

"Bloody controlling, you are!" Alex grumbled but obliged.

Sofie laughed, "You have no idea," she whispered grabbing his hand, "OK, be careful here there's a drop, like a step." She warned.

"If I die, it'll be on your hands." Alex muttered following her and feeling a gust of wind hit him.

"What are you doing?!" Alex gasped as Sofie put her hands on his waist.

"Oh shut up, you're facing the wrong way. Now, turn you head like this, perfect."

Alex relaxed under her touch, letting Sofie's hands guide him. _'I want to sleep. And have a massage. Gotta ask about that downstairs. Maybe Sofie can give me one' _he snickered at his thoughts.

"What's so funny? And you can open your eyes now quiff boy." Sofie murmured looking at the range of mountains across them and the lake directly below them.

Alex opened his eyes and gasped. This was perhaps the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. When he'd asked the studio to find them a hotel in a small town with a scenic view, he didn't have _this _in mind!

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sofie murmured leaning on the railing. Alex turned to look at her and gave her a genuine smile.

"Yeah, it is." He said softly turning back to look over the lake.

The two of them stood there in silence for the next little while watching little boats on the lake and the world go by.


	4. AN

Hey guys, for any of you reading BTS, I generally update it moreon my wattpad account. There are three new chapters up!

user/autumnsunsets


End file.
